


Shape of Dreaming

by WhoGeek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamed memory, kinda literally - Freeform, magic serape, no beta we die like fools, reoccurring dream, they are actually fluffy for part of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: Jesse treasures these dreams, more than he can ever or would ever express.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shape of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about Jesse's serape being magic, allowing him to shapeshift. And then I thought about him dreaming about shapeshifting with his Mama. The idea wouldn't leave me.
> 
> Thanks to the Target Practice discord for all the ~~enabling~~ encouragment.

Jesse loves these dreams. The ones that start with Mama scooping him into her arms, wrapping them both in soft red wool and whispering into his ear.

"Close your eyes. Now pick an animal, something you've seen up close. Got one?"

Jesse nods, eyes screwed shut in concentration. It always feels like he's floating as Mama walks with him wrapped tight in her arms and the serape.

"What have you picked this time?"

Here the dream varies, most times he'll pick one of their animals, saying 'horse' or 'dog' or 'cat' but other times he'll pick a wild animal, 'coyote' or 'hare' with a little giggle. This time it's "Coyote!"

Mama always presses a kiss to the side of his head. "An excellent choice, baby. Now, don't say the numbers. We're gonna count down from ten and when we get to zero you can open your eyes. 10, 9, 8…"

Jesse keeps as close to the beat Mama sets as he can. A shiver goes through him but he keeps going all the way to zero before opening his eyes and looking up at Mama.

Their snouts bump, and Jesse yips in excitement. Mama leaps over him and off the porch, shaking her fur and stretching in the sunset. Jesse scrambles on his awkward, too big paws to follow.

The rest of the dream is flashes of chasing each other around the yard, following the sounds of small animals, Jesse playing at leaping on Mama until exhaustion makes Jesse drop onto the dusty ground. Mama walks over, tongue out as she pants. She licks his cheek and Jesse rolls onto his back, hind legs kicking wildly. Mama noses him so he keeps rolling, getting an indignant yelp for her efforts.

Mama laughs at him and scoops him back into her arms. "Time for wild pups to go to bed. Eyes closed, count to ten for me. 1, 2, 3…"

There's another shiver as Jesse counts and when he opens his eyes he wraps his arms around Mama's neck. He's too worn out to speak but can't stop grinning.

"Sometimes I think you wild things are just going to sleep out here under the stars." Papa presses a bristly kiss to Jesse's cheek, then squishes him against Mama, pulling her into a sweet kiss over his head. "Hello, honeybee. You two have fun?"

"Of course, darling." The dream fades there, as little Jesse drifts off pressed warm and safe between his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot! There's art for this little 'verse! Thanks to [mattastr0phic](https://twitter.com/mattastr0phic)for this [amazing gif of a shifting McCree!](https://twitter.com/mattastr0phic/status/1222580878511149058?s=19) Go check it out and leave him some love!
> 
> I did write this between work and sleep so sorry if there are any glaring spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
